Mixed Emotions
by Chibi Setsuna
Summary: Izumi Orimoto's life sucks when she moves to Japan. Immediately, she becomes friends with Kouichi. But are they just friends or more than that? But will that all change when she meets Kouichi's younger brother Kouji Minamoto? Please R&R!


Mixed Feelings  
  
By: Yami Kitsune  
  
Izumi Orimoto kicked off her shoes and ran into her room slamming the door shut behind her. She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillows and let her hot tears stream down her face, "I hate my life.." she sobbed remembering what had happened earlier that day.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Settle down, minna-san," the sensei said, "Before we begin. I would like to announce that we have a new transfer student," she turned her head towards the door, "You may come in." The door opened and a girl who looked around the age of 14 walked in the classroom slowly. Her long, silky golden blonde hair poured down her back. And her forest teal-colored eyes showed no emotions except some trace of tears. She was very pretty, even though her eyes were red from crying. The young girl had on a purple tank top and baggy jeans. Her top matched the purple sandals she was wearing. "Please welcome, Orimoto, Izumi!" The sensei exclaimed, "Izumi had just moved from Italy two weeks ago, so please make her feel at home." Many of the students were examining Izumi closely. "Now. Where should we seat you, Izumi. Oh yes! There is a seat behind Kouichi!" she said pointing to an empty seat behind a guy with short black hair, he was wearing a green shirt over a maroon shirt and gray pants. All the student's eyes were on Izumi as she walked over slowly to the empty seat behind Kouichi. As she walked past him, she received a warm, welcoming smile from him. Whispers could be heard and many of the students were pointing at Izumi, but she pretended not to notice.  
  
Class begun; however Izumi paid no attention to the teacher and the lesson whatsoever. She had much more things to think about. Life was going to be a lot more different and complicated for Izumi. Two weeks ago, Izumi had moved from Italy to Japan because of her father's job. Not only did she have to say goodbye to all her friends but she had to break up with her boyfriend. But that was a much longer story.  
  
After class, Izumi gathered her books, notebooks, and other belongings and stuffed it into her violet book bag quickly. A light tap on Izumi's back interrupted her.  
  
"Hey," the person said smiling at Izumi.  
  
Izumi looked up, "Hi," she said sounding surprised, "You're Kimaru, Kouichi. Am I correct?"  
  
Kouichi nodded, "You're new here, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Izumi answered.  
  
"Want me to show you around after school?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks!" Izumi's mouth broke into a smile. It was the first time she'd smile in days. no weeks.  
  
"No problem," Kouichi winked, "What class d'ya have next?"  
  
"Japanese." Izumi muttered. Izumi had just transferred to Japan two weeks ago, and the only language she could speak fluently was Italian. Although, she could speak a little Japanese, her Japanese was still very poor.  
  
Kouichi smiled, "My brother'll be in your class. His name is, Kouji Mina- err.. Kimura."  
  
"Ok. Great, I'll talk to him. "  
  
"Alright. Well, I gotta get to class now," Kouichi said glancing at the clock, "You wouldn't want to be late yourself, ne?"  
  
Izumi chuckled, "Right. So, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah," Kouichi waved, "Ja!" he walked off.  
  
"Ja?" Izumi said to herself confused. She shrugged and started walking to her next class but was blocked by three girls...  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" the first girl mocked, smirking. "The Italian-Freak!" the second girl laughed along with the two other girls. The last girl grinned, "Why don't you just go back to where ever you came from?" The last girl said, "You're unwanted here." Obviously, the three girls weren't used to seeing Italian blondes around here.  
  
Izumi stared at them showing no emotion, "What do you know?"  
  
The first girl glared at Izumi, "My name is Yumi. I thought you should know that."  
  
"Yeah, what ever.." Izumi muttered trying to get past them, "Can I get through here? I gotta get to Japanese class."  
  
The two other girls guarded the doorway, as Yumi continued talking, "Don't whatever me. Listen, girl. You dare ever go messing with MY Kouichi again, I'll rip your skin off!" Yumi grabbed strands of Izumi's golden hair and ripped them off. Izumi let out an agonized cry. "That'll teach you!" Yumi said. "Makiyo!" Yumi commanded.  
  
The second girl whose name was Makiyo stepped forward and lifted her foot and gave Izumi's shin a hard kick. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt that much if Makiyo was wearing normal shoes, but Makiyo was wearing high heels so she left a bruise on Izumi's leg. Izumi winced back in pain and dropped her bag and a book she was carrying in her other hand. The other girl whose name was Hitomi decided to give Izumi a break and left Izumi alone. "Let's go," Yumi said giving Izumi one last glare and walked off with Makiyo and Hitomi.  
  
Izumi's long bangs were covering her eyes. But, drops of tears rolled down her cheeks. She rubbed the bruise Makiyo had left her. The bell rang for class to begin. Izumi wiped her eyes and picked up her book and her book bag. "Shit!" she muttered limping to the next class.  
  
Izumi got out her schedule that listed when each period started and ended, and where each room was. She was having a hard time finding the classroom she had to go to. After walking around the school for about 3 times.. CRASH! She bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow!" Izumi rubbed her head.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going, girl.."  
  
Izumi looked up to see a guy probably around the same age as her. He wore goggles on his cap that he wore backwards. The cap covered his messy chestnut brown hair. He had on a yellow shirt with a weird symbol on it written in brown and a red "jacket type thing" on over it. His hands were placed inside his pant's pockets eyeing her in an annoyed way.  
  
"Geez.. Sorry, kid." Izumi knew the boy was probably 14 or maybe even 15 but called him a 'kid' anyways.  
  
"Who are you calling kid?! I'm Takuya Kanbara! I'm 14 years old! I'm not gonna let some girl call me a KID," he said in frustration.  
  
"Eh? I'm 14 too." Izumi said, "What month were you born in?" Izumi asked amused, "Aww! This guy looks so cute when he's mad!" she giggled mentally.  
  
"June!" Takuya snapped.  
  
"Hah! I knew it! I knew it! I was born in May! I knew it! I knew I was older that you!" Izumi laughed softly jumping up and down. Whoever this guy was, she was feeling a lot better. It was the first time she'd laugh in a long time.  
  
"Whatever..." Takuya muttered in annoyance since he had nothing to say. He eyed Izumi, studying her face. His amber brown eyes moved down, as he examined Izumi's womanly curves and slim feature, 'I haven't seen her around before..' he thought as a tiny blush crept on his face. She was laughing at him..  
  
Izumi giggled, "Sorry. Hey, could you help me find room 207?"  
  
"Sure, it's right down there," Takuya took out his hands from his pocket and pointed to the room right next to her using his right hand, then scratched his head with his other free hand stupidly.  
  
Izumi fell down anime-like and sweat dropped, "I've only gone around this part of the school 3 times and I missed it every single time!!"  
  
"Heh... That's cause you're stupid and dense," Takuya chuckled.  
  
Izumi glared at him, "I heard that!"  
  
Takuya shrugged,"Whateverr.."  
  
Izumi waved, "Gotta get to class. Cya Goggle-Boy! And by the way.. Nice outfit!" she laughed.  
  
"Wait!" Takuya shouted, "Name?"  
  
"Izumi. Orimoto, Izumi." she kept on walking not looking back at Takuya.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- "Late on the first day, eh? Miss Orimoto?" the Japanese teacher scolded. Most of the students snickered.  
  
Izumi's face turned a tinge of red and bowed, "Sorry, I was having a little trouble finding the classroom." Izumi answered politely.  
  
"The schedule that you got tells you exactly what number each room is, not only that but it tells when class starts, and you've been exactly 20 minutes late.." the teacher said strictly, "And you've wasted 5 minutes of my class time." Izumi kept her face towards the floor. "But since it is your first day here, you're okay." She continued, "Usually, I would give detention."  
  
After that whole lecture Izumi got a seat next to Kouichi's brother, Kouji Minamoto. Izumi noticed Makiyo was also in her Japanese class. As Izumi walked past Makiyo to her seat behind Kouji, Makiyo shot Izumi a dirty look. Izumi tried to laugh when she saw the look of jealousy on Makiyo's face.  
  
"Orimoto-san, turn to page 145, we're continuing from where left off yesterday," the teacher said and Izumi obeyed.  
  
"The teacher said Kouji 'Minamoto' though. I thought Kouichi's last name was 'Kimura'," Izumi thought. As soon as Izumi saw Kouji, she was positive Kouji was Kouichi's brother because they looked so much alike. Kouji's beautiful long ebony-black hair was tied back in a small ponytail. He had on a yellow shirt, with a blue jacket over it, and gray pants. They seemed really different though, Izumi thought. When Izumi had seen Kouji, he unlike Kouichi, was looking out the window, paying no attention to anyone. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Izumi wasn't even sure he'd notice her sit down next do him.  
  
"For the next question. Hmm. Let's have our new student answer," the sensei said, "Izumi!"  
  
Silence..  
  
"Izumi.." the sensei said impatiently.  
  
Silence..  
  
"ORIMOTO-SAN!" The teacher yelled.  
  
Izumi finally snapped back to reality, "Huh?" she said out loud stupidly. The class laughed except for Kouji and Makiyo. Makiyo snickered. Izumi blushed in embarrassment, "That was smooth, Izumi. First the whole 'you-are- late-for-class-thing' now this!" she scolded herself mentally.  
  
The boy next to her; Kouji sighed and whispered to Izumi, "Question number 18.."  
  
Izumi answered the sensei and then the bell rang for the next class to begin. Izumi got her stuff and approached Kouji, "Hi," she said, "Minamoto, Kouji, right?" Kouji nodded not looking at her. "Thanks for saving me before," Izumi forced a small smile scratching her head and sweat dropping.  
  
Kouji smirked and brushed past her, "You owe me one.."  
  
Izumi blinked and watched Kouji walk off, "I was so right. Kouichi seems really nice. And that Kouji kid just seems like a total jerk! They're complete opposites!"  
  
Her next two classes were booring... Every teacher had done the 'we-have-a- new-student-thing'. By lunchtime, Izumi was starving. Izumi entered the cafeteria. She got a seat next to Kouichi. Actually, Kouichi had slid down next to her. That had surprised her also. Kouichi was getting out his lunch. But Izumi all of a sudden just smacked her head, "God..." she muttered in annoyance.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kouichi asked.  
  
"Money... I forgot my euros... I mean my YENS..." Izumi replied stupidly as she rested her chin on the lunch table and cursed under her breath. Her stomach growled. And Izumi rubbed her stomach, "Sooo.. Hungryy...."  
  
Kouichi smiled, "Wanna share lunch? My mom made extra food for me."  
  
Izumi blinked, "You serious?!"  
  
Kouichi nodded still grinning.  
  
A huge smile spreaded across Izumi's face, "Wow! Thanks! You're so kind!" I  
  
Kouichi handed Izumi a paper plate with rice, 3 dumplings, a sukiyaki, and a paper cup with tea. Izumi blinked. "Here," Kouichi handed Izumi a pair of chopsticks, "Sorry, I know you're not used to our food. You'd probably rather have pizza or something, right?"  
  
Izumi smiled and shook her head, "No. It's ok. At least I can eat!" She took a bite put of a dumpling.  
  
"Sorry. It's probably really cold. It tastes better when it's warm," Kouichi watched her eat, "Is it good?" He took a bite out of his on dumpling.  
  
Izumi swallowed the dumpling and nodded, "Mama mia! Yeah! Its delicious!"  
  
Kouichi smiled at her, "We should go out for pizza sometimes too."  
  
Izumi smiled and nodded, "Hey. You know Kouji Minamoto?"  
  
Kouichi nodded eyeing her suspiciously, "Yeah, he's my little bro..." He watched Izumi's face cautiously, "No, I'm not setting up a date up for you two. And besides, he isn't a very social person and probably doesn't want to go out with any girls, anyways. And plus-"  
  
"No! Not that!" Izumi laughed interrupting him, "I remember our teacher called him, 'Kouji Minamoto' instead of, umm 'Kouji Kimura' Umm. May I ask why? I mean did you parents-"  
  
"Divorce?" Kouichi continued for her.  
  
Izumi nodded. Kouichi explained everything, "Our parents divorced when we were little. I went with my mom and my last name was changed back to Kimura. I now live with my mother and my grand mother. Kouji went with his err. our dad. His last name stayed 'Minamoto'. But I heard his dad's gonna marry some other girl... I don't think Kouji's that happy about it either. I feel bad for him. My little brother misses my mom a lot. He's never visited her. I'm guessing he's afraid. I haven't really seen my dad either."  
  
"Why don't you ask Kouji to take you to see him?"  
  
Kouichi frowned, "I don't think my dad really wants to see me..."  
  
Izumi nodded, "I see. Sorry for asking," Izumi said feeling bad for asking because she noticed Kouichi wasn't that happy anymore.  
  
Kouichi forced a smile, "It's ok."  
  
"So hungry!" Izumi said all of a sudden. She began gobbling everything up.  
  
Kouichi sweat dropped, "Hey! C'mon, Orimoto-san! Slow-down! You're gonna choke on something!" he said trying not to laugh.  
  
"But... This is so good" Izumi managed to say as she licked her lips. Kouichi watched Izumi eat, his eyes not leaving her. He started to blush lightly. Suddenly..  
  
"HEY! EVERYONE?!? WHAT'S UP, KOUICHI?!?" someone shouted sliding down next to Kouichi so fast, Kouichi fell on top of Izumi.  
  
"Ahh!" Kouichi and Izumi both cried. Kouichi blushed lightly, his face was so close to Izumi's face, he could smell her wild-flower-scented hair.  
  
"What's the matter, Kouichi? Afraid of ol' Takuya?" another person smacked their hand on Kouichi back and Kouichi fell over on Izumi. Their lips met. Kouichi and Izumi blushed madly. Kouichi looked into Izumi's eyes. Kouichi and Izumi's hearts were pounding like crazy. They both stared into one another's eyes for a couple of moments. A strange but sensational feeling shot through the both of them. As much as they both enjoyed it, they had to stop at one point, so they both pulled back quickly. Both of them were still blushing crazily, and none of them spoke.  
  
Takuya scratched his head and sweat dropped, "Sorry, Kouichi," he said breaking the silence among them. Kouichi continued to talk to Takuya. Izumi didn't pay attention to them, she was still embarrassed from what had just happened. Izumi picked up her chopsticks and started eating her other dumpling as quick as she could trying to avoid Kouichi and whoever was with him. "Who were those two anyways?" Izumi thought turning her head towards the direction of Kouichi, her face still a little pink and hot.  
  
Kouichi started saying, "Its alri-" But was interrupted by two loud..  
  
"ITS YOU!!!" Izumi and Takuya both yelled at each other. Izumi almost choked on a piece of the dumpling. "What are you doing here?!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Ow, my ears.." Kouichi muttered under his breath and sweat dropped, "Umm.. Do you two know each other?"  
  
"He was the one that made me late for math class because-" Izumi started to say but Takuya interrupted, "Made YOU late?! I helped you find your way to the stupid classroom!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right!" Izumi sweat dropped.  
  
"Hahaha! Ya see? You're stupid, dense, AND forgetful," Takuya laughed.  
  
Kouichi sweat dropped and watched Izumi and Takuya argue back and forth. A voice spoke and interrupted Takuya and Izumi, "What about me?" Izumi, Kouichi, and Takuya's head turned to a tall, and large guy. He had chestnut brown hair a bit darker than Takuya's and he wore a blue and yellow sweatshirt and sweatpants.  
  
"Oh hey, Junpei. What's up?" Kouichi and Takuya answered. Takuya turned back to Izumi and began arguing again, "Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you're better than me! I am more athletic, and more smart-"  
  
"Smart?! Hah! I'd like to see you do basic multiplication-"  
  
"Fine, so I'm not smart but I am the school's best basketball player and I can skateboard too, plus I can ARGUE!" Takuya laughed interrupting Izumi, "And I'm not all that bad looking either." Takuya winked flirtaously making Izumi turn red again. Unknown to Takuya, Izumi did think Takuya was quite handsome.  
  
Kouichi sweat dropped, "I don't know them." he mumbled.  
  
"Hey Kouichi, who's the new chic?" Junpei nudged his friend.  
  
"Oh, that's Izumi. She's a new student from Italy."  
  
"She's kinda cute, don't you think?"  
  
Kouichi laughed, "You think every girl in this school s cute, Junpei!"  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- By the time school was over..  
  
"I'm sooo hungry, Kimura-Kun.." Izumi said.  
  
Kouichi sweat dropped, "You get hungry easily, Orimoto-San.. And you can call me Kouichi."  
  
Izumi smiled, "You can call me Izumi then!"  
  
Kouichi was walking her around the school. Izumi was laughing so hard because she said Kouichi was like a 'walking-talking-tour book'. "This, here is the music room. And over her, those are just classrooms over there. There's a bathroom and water fountain down there also. If you go up the stairs.. There'll be the library and the main office. You'll see it. They're at the end of the halls. There's big signs on the doors so you'll know." Izumi nodded. They started walking until the got outside. "That's about all!"  
  
"Seriously, Kouichi, you wouldn't make a bad tour-guide!" Izumi joked. Kouichi shot her an annoyed look but laughed anyways. She sighed, "This school's big.." Kouichi nodded in agreement. Izumi leaned against a sakura- tree next to them, "Much different from my old school."  
  
Kouichi reached up and picked a sakura blossom from the sakura-tree and stuck it in Izumi's hair, "You look pretty!"  
  
Izumi blushed but then looked at him pretending to be offended and hurt, "So I didn't look pretty without the flower in my hair?"  
  
Kouichi shook his head, "No! That's not what I mean!"  
  
Izumi giggled, "I know what you mean. I was just kidding."  
  
Kouichi blushed, "Hey, Izumi? I have a lot of homework. I gotta get home now. Cya tomorrow!" Kouichi said walking off.  
  
"K, bye Kouichi-Kun!" Izumi started to walk off in the opposite direction of Kouichi. "Hehehe, Kouichi-Kun's so nice."  
  
"Hey Italian-Freak!" someone shouted interrupting Izumi's thoughts.  
  
Izumi recognized the voice immediately, "What do you want Yumi?" Izumi mumbled.  
  
Yumi walked over to her, raised her hand and slapped Izumi's cheek as hard as she could, "I thought I told you to stay away from Kouichi!!" Izumi pulled back holding her cheek as Yumi grabbed Izumi's blonde hair and started pulling it as hard as she could.  
  
Izumi let out a loud pained cry, "Haven't you had your fun, already?!" she said pushing Yumi back.  
  
Yumi backed away blinking, amazed at first that Izumi would dare even lay a finger on her. But then she smirked, "You're right.. I did have my fun already; this morning.. I'll save the rest for next time." Izumi was still holding her red cheek. "If there is a next time. If you don't want this to happen again, you'd be smart and do as I say. And maybe be smart and stay from everyone! Because you're unwanted here, freak. So just go back to where ever you came from!" Yumi barked stalking off.  
  
-End o' Flash Back-  
  
"At least, Kouichi IS my friend.." she said softly wiping her tears, "But am I really unwanted here?" Izumi asked herself. "I miss my other friends so much.. Mei-Mei.. Isa.. God! First this night mare with Kenji..."  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
"Izumi?" a blonde-headed boy said to his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes?" Izumi blinked.  
  
"Let's break up.."  
  
Izumi looked at him in disbelief, "Why?"  
  
"Well, you're moving to Japan and I don't think our relationship is going to work out right. It's gonna be to complicated for the both of us. So.."  
  
Izumi was at the point of tears, "So, if I weren't moving to Japan, you'd still stay with me?"  
  
"Izumi, let's just break up! You know this isn't gonna work out and I know it's not gonna work out!" Izumi's boyfriend, Kenji yelled.  
  
"Fine!" tears streamed down Izumi's cheek, "I'm glad to be leaving Italy anyways!"  
  
-End o' Flash Back-  
  
"Actually.. I wasn't glad when I left Italy.. I had so many friends before. Now, I'm here in Japan, and everything is just the opposite.. I dont have any friends or anything!" Izumi thought as her tears poured out. "I'm sorry Kenji.." Izumi said outloud, "I bet Kenji's still upset. He didn't call me or anything.. Normally, he'd call even if he were still mad at me.." But there was an image of another person in her head, "Kouichi-Kun?" Izumi blinked. Her eyes were really watery and they were as red as a rabbit's. Izumi choked out, "I was forced to leave Italy and my friends, and now I'm here in Japan and life is horrible!" Izumi thought of her friends from Italy and cried herself to sleep.  
  
End o' Chapter One - To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Hahaha. I know, this chapter really sucks. Sorrys to all, it's been a while since I've written a fic. And this is the first time I've ever written an Izumi x Kouji/Izumi x Kouichi fic, so I'm very very sorry if I made any of them too OOC. But please keep reading and reviewing! ;_; I'll be writing Chapter 2 later. There'll be more Izumi x Koujiness coming up! =D Is this chapter too short? Please tell if it is. Thanks so much! ^^ Talk to y'all later~  
  
- The Yami Kitsune 


End file.
